


[podfic] Supernova

by Annapods



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, rien de bien méchant mais assez soudain, un paragraphe un peu gore (juste l'imagination de Road)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "On s'est laissées aller en arrière pour se mettre sur le dos, main dans la main. Au dessus de nous, le ciel déployait toutes ses étoiles pour me narguer – seulement moi, je savais bien que la mienne était la plus belle de toutes. Je lui ai lancé un regard et j'ai vu que ses seins dépassaient à la surface, formant deux beaux icebergs de chair. Les miens faisaient la même chose, plus petits et plus jeunes, comme deux abricots tombés à l'eau. J'ai souri."Écrit parRuize_chan.





	[podfic] Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520447) by [Ruize_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/s6) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cokc06t5by4vrpu/%5BDGM%5D%20Supernova.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cokc06t5by4vrpu/%5BDGM%5D%20Supernova.mp3?dl=0))

 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour la case “Flesh and Bones” de ma carte du Ladies Bingo 2017/18.

Merci Ruize_chan de m'avoir donner la permission d'enregistrer cette fic !

 


End file.
